


De las cosas malas nace lo bueno

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [1]
Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fandom Insano, Gen, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, reto de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero si no lo hubiese hecho no la tendría. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los cuervos de las Navidades pasadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De las cosas malas nace lo bueno

De las cosas malas nace lo bueno. [Paradise Kiss] Arashi Nagase/Miwako Sakurada. PG-13.  #1

Si bien sabía que ella lo había perdonado, él todavía se sentía culpable de muchas de las cosas que le había hecho años atrás. Pero Hiro le había dicho que Miwako le había elegido sobre él por alguna razón, que no viviese atormentado, que disfrutase de ella sin sentimiento alguno de culpabilidad, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba y seguramente ella no querría borrar nada de lo que vivió.

Se sentó al pie de la cama y dio una mirada hacia Miwako, se arrepentía de haberla lastimado, pero en parte si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría la familia que ahora tenía. Junto a Miwako habían logrado ver que George cumpliera su sueño, ellos mismos habían cumplido el propio y les iba de maravilla.

Esa noche se reunirían con Hiro y Yukari, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y tenían que ponerse al día.

¿Se arrepentía? Un poco, pero su joven yo había sido un estúpido y él ahora podía reparar el daño. Porque el humano no es perfecto.


End file.
